


MoonLight

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: sparkles and fur... we recently talked about it.WARNING I: get a towel... a dark one!WARNING II: may contain traces of bestiality





	MoonLight

**Author's Note:**

> It's fluffy (quite literally) and weird and over the top, just like the original. No offense Ms Meyer ;)
> 
> **** There is an audio version of this shit, check it out: https://youtu.be/ipronG2BSc0 ****

"Perfect", her reflection confirmed it. Rachel licked her lips and winked, as she posed in front of the mirror.  
She loved checking herself out, looking at this flawless face of hers and flipping her thick blond hair from side to side.  
Every now and then, Rachel couldn't suppress a little giggle, thinking about those ridiculous people, who assumed, she wouldn't or shouldn't be able to do so.  
A little side glimpse to the sleeping girl, just a few feet away, made her smile very brightly and then revealed one slightly crooked canine on the right side in her mouth.  
Rachel frowned. This was surely not the right time for problems with her teeth. She would rather die, than miss out on this perfect opportunity - but dying (again) was not an option.

 

She was dead behind those once fiery, beautiful hazel eyes and most days she was fully aware of it, but when the sun set this evening, Rachel Amber felt something different. A certain rush through her body, a flutter in her heart, a shake in her knees, a prickling in her lips, a lust, starting as an idea in her brain and forming it's way deep deep down her pants. She had been waiting for the perfect moment, all this time. All of her emotions, every single feeling, had something to do with the blue haired girl, she was about to wake up, with suddenly no time to waste.

 

Just to make sure, one last time, Rachel grabbed a small booklet from the backpack by her feet, a moon kalender. Her fingers worked automatically, no thinking necessary, she quickly thumbed through the pages she had marked with x's and o's months ago  and... yes! This week, this day, tonight. An entire page, colored intensely red, marked with an x and an additional note _Joyce night shift ; David night shift_.    
"Perfect," Rachel could hardly be more satisfied than she was at this exact moment... or could she?  
With a little snicker, the blond girl just dropped the booklet behind her.

  
Most days Rachel felt so dead inside, yet so alive, so full of energy this very evening- this very moment. With every fiber of her inhuman being, she wanted to, needed to, jump on the bed, next to, NO, ON TOP of, the amazing looking and very tempting smelling creature laying in it.  
Her throat felt dry, Rachel was extremely thirsty... or rather... hungry, starving to be exact. Every other day, she would have been up for a midnight snack at the diner, open 24/7, not tonight though.  
  
"Fuck it", moon would rise soon, Rachel felt like wrestling, like rolling around the entire room, like playing and fighting, like kissing and scratching and bathing in juices and after licking her lips again in preparation and watching Chloe exhale for far too long, Rachel found her desired spot, lowered her head right next to Chloe's neck and then took a nice long bite. "Perfect."

A high pitched scream yelled through the quiet house.  
  
"Well, hello my deer", whispered Rachel smiling and sucked on a single drop of blood, losing it's way by running down Chloe's neck, right into her quivering cleavage.  
  
"Oh fuck no, you hella scared me to death! What the fuck?! How did you get in this time? I closed the fucking window!" Chloe's voice, still sleepy and raspy was nothing more than a mumble, spoken into the darkness of her own bedroom.  
  
"You don't know anything about death my deer-est, just admit that you are glad to see me... but to answer your question, I tried the chimney this time, not a problem at all", smirked Rachel. "... in and up here in less than 20 seconds."  
"And ever since, you've been up here, you are watching me sleep like a total creeper?" Chloe tried to sit up, which was a challenge itself, feeling a mean pinch deep inside her guts, just below the navel, let alone with an obviously strong willed woman on top of her.  
Rachel leaned way forward to lift Chloe's chin up really close to her face and whispered "I feel protective of you."  
Chloe knitted her brows, this was like a weird dream, maybe a trip, questioning how long she had slept. "And that's why you attack me and try to suck me hella dry?"

Even without any source of light in the room, Chloe could see the eyes of the girl she was in love with, darken. Rachel looked dangerous and driven... like a hunter.  
"Oh, I didn't even start sucking yet."  Rachel's voice was calm and compelling, captivating almost, it was supposed to lure Chloe into a false security... and when Chloe blinked, irritated for a second, she knew what was going on, she wasn't the wild untamable animal, she was the prey... no, not if she could change the game, use her advantage.  
  
Chloe squirmed, "I'm gonna take a shower, just gimme a minute", but Rachel seemed ahead of her, almost reading her mind, pinning her down to the bed only using her fingertips. "Don't make me wait for you, I've already waited for so long."  
"But..."  
"Sssh", Rachel impatiently put her other hand over Chloe's mouth, a red glimmer in her eyes, "... and don't you fucking dare, take away from me, what I so desperately need to exist." 

Chloe narrowed her eyes, a big smile appeared on her face. She finally understood and when Rachel kissed her and bit down on her lip so hard, it started to bleed, Chloe could feel the electricity not just in the air, but also inside of her body. How much time did they have left for each other?

Rachel tugged on Chloe's pants, ripping them off and into pieces, as if they were her personal enemy, as if they were always in the way of all her luck and happiness.  
Chloe felt the little hairs in her neck stood up, her entire body reacted strongly to Rachel's touch and to the wind and storm raging outside the house, everything seemed so out of her control, that Chloe decided, in a matter of seconds, to just let go and let the universe and Rachel on top of her, take over.

Even through the closed window, the blue-haired girl could feel a strong breeze that covered her in chills and seemed to make her body hair thicker and more resistant somehow, she couldn't feel the cold from outside anymore, she couldn't feel the heat from inside anymore, she couldn't feel anything but here and now and that it was good, the stinging pain inside of her vanished and turned into something else and when Rachel slashed her panties with her teeth, Chloe moaned loud and free and didn't notice at all that it sounded a lot like barking.  
 

Rachel felt like a million bucks, like Christmas and birthday and Thanksiving. "Perfect", was the only thing that came to mind. Her eyes followed a stream of fresh, tasty velvet red blood, running down Chloe's thighs, mixing with the pretty blue curls of Chloe's body hair, creatng an almost impossible perfect tone of purple and just like the playful cat she was, Rachel intended to catch every single drop.

  
The light of a full moon gleamed through the window, covered only by the thin fabric of an old American flag. Rachel noticed Chloe's behaviour change, the taller girl started to wriggle underneath her, tried to wrestle and tackle her and stuck out her tounge entirely to lick over the still hungry girls blood-covered face.  
   
They only had minutes left until Chloe's transformation would be complete and Rachel sure as hell would fight for every second she could get so when Chloe whimpered for her girl to continue, Rachel just snapped her fingers and calmly but determinedly ordered her "down and stay" and when Chloe willingly complied, Rachel praised her for being "such a good girl".  
Rachel was proud, she grinned widely, it made her look like the Joker with all the blood smeared around her face but she didn't care at all. All she wanted to do, was sink her head right in between the legs of the girl she loved and suck her hella dry- and when she did, Chloe's long lasting and very loud howling was confirmation enough that it was "perfect".

 

When dawn broke and beams of beautiful orange sunlight softly kissed them, one and a half still very sleepy girls yawned and streched and the one with the now bright sparkling, exposed to sunlight, skin, wrapped her arms around the other, that wasn't yet her full self again and squeezed her front paw that was slowly transforming back into a human hand, totally at peace with one another and the world around them and when they gazed at each others eyes, they just knew, both of them would be happy, in life, in death and everything in between, for all eternity, starting with forever.


End file.
